


凤箫吟·惊恍·合

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: OOCOOCOOC结局预警





	凤箫吟·惊恍·合

**Author's Note:**

> OOCOOCOOC  
> 结局预警

By 鱼yok

历和九年五月中，洛安帝任命前朝皇长子李东华为西卫将军，赴西平定兵乱，命其不成不归。

历和十年正月十五，西平捷报，兵乱已定，西卫将军留驻西平，指挥当地重建。

历和十年四月初，皇城西郊行宫失火，大火三日三夜未灭，熊熊烈火几乎点燃了整座山，漫山梨花在这场大火里化为灰烬，行宫内无一生还。

洛安帝闻讯后连夜快马赶至行宫，在满目火光与耳畔哭天抢地中口吐鲜血，昏迷数日。

据闻，洛安帝苏醒后，不顾御医劝阻，再次前去行宫，彼时大火终于扑灭，洛安帝望着眼前的断壁残垣和一片焦炭萧索的梨树，嘴里喃喃念了一个字。

“该。”

历和十五年，西平。

“老十的射术依旧如此精湛，为兄甚是佩服。”

“兄长谬赞了。”李东海放下手里的弓箭，侧头看了眼身旁的人，垂眸抬手卸下腕甲，他抿着唇，脸上的线条清冷而凌厉。

“好小子！”那人喝了一声，反手抽出一支箭，电光火石间便已搭弦射出，整个箭头狠狠地没入他边上一棵如盖松的树干上：“朝有一日，老子要亲手刃了那皇帝老儿！”

李东海撩起眼皮看了一眼那支箭：“依蛮力，这准头自是差上好几。”他冲着那人微微作揖：“午时日高，兄长早些回去歇息，东海先行告退。”

“你啊，也别总是板着张脸，都是自己人，别那么生分。”

李东海脚下的步子一顿，声音平淡得没有丝毫起伏：“习惯罢了。”语毕，他加快了脚步，孑然身影逐渐远去，练武场的大门在他的身后缓缓合上。

留在练武场里的人嘴角一撇，懒懒的将手里的弓交于身边的小卒。

“十弟这些年来性子倒是愈发不近人情了。”他叹了口气，转头跟身边的随侍说道：“罢也，还是依老十所言，回去歇着罢。”

“都快是入夏的时节了，这天怎么还怪凉飕飕的。”

李东海从练武场出来之后，便回了自己的院子，他的院子也是冷冷清清的，一眼瞧去竟是寻不着一个人影。

他踱着步来到后院，将手里的佩剑放在石桌上，半蹲下身冲着旁边一个草丛拍了拍手。

“崽崽儿。”他的脸上终于浮现出一抹柔和，之前对上兄长时依旧冰冷的声线此刻也轻软了几分。

随着草间一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，一只白团子从草丛里一跃而出，直接扑进了李东海的怀里。

李东海抱着兔子在石凳上坐下，指尖轻轻顺着小家伙毛绒绒的身体抚了抚：“你吃什么长大的？再胖我可就抱不动你了。”语气里含着笑意，眼眉弯弯。

那兔子可不管着李东海说了什么，一个劲儿仰着头在他的怀里拱来拱去。

李东海微愣，下意识伸手揉了揉对方的小脑门，小家伙登时满足的微眯起眸子，在他的怀里安静了下来。

这是那个人习惯性对小家伙做的动作，这么多年了，还是忘不了。

李东海心底苦笑，手指有一搭没一搭地顺着兔子柔软的毛发，思绪飘忽，微微失神。

情未彻，又谁料。

五年前，西郊行宫。

李东海屏退了宫人，静静坐在案前，腰背挺直，案上放着那只金丝笼，他紧抿着唇，眸里似是染着一层雾气，却是死死盯着笼里，袖中的手攥成了拳，隐隐作抖。

那雀儿原先鲜艳亮丽的羽毛此时已经变得黯淡无光，那双乌黑有神的眼微闭着，歪着脖子在竹节上发着颤。

“哐当”一声，雀儿终究从竹节上栽了下来，纤细的脚爪用力蹬了几下，便扭曲着停下来咽了气。

泛红的眼眶再也盛不下晶莹的泪珠，李东海颤抖着双手打开鸟笼，轻轻的把雀儿捧在手心里运了出来。

他沉默着来到屋外的一棵梨树下，亲手刨了个小土坑，将那雀儿小心翼翼地入了土，土坟前洒满了梨花。

“再见了……”他跪在坟前，眼泪止不住的汹涌。

良久，他抬手抹去脸上的泪痕，提起衣摆走到院门前，他站在原地微微定了定神，才伸手推开了门。

他跨出院门，瞥了一眼在门边恭恭敬敬候着的人，声音里再也无了往日的和煦温暖。

“今夜，动手。”

他该走了。

历和十五年，秋，西平州刺史李东华起兵谋反。

一月之内，数城沦陷，其于新城复国自立，放言欲杀入皇城，亲手去摘洛安帝的脑袋。

李赫宰听闻百里加急之时，正负手立于西郊行宫一扇残破的窗棂旁，出神地望着窗口正对着的那颗凋零的梨树，口中隐隐作苦。

闻言后他默了半晌，终了惨笑一声，沉下脸拂袖而去。

“传朕旨意，朕亲自挂帅出征，八十万军，明日启程，朕倒要看看，这西平如今到底是怎地一番光景。”

千变万化兮，未始有极，忽然为人兮，何足控抟；化为异物兮，又何足患！

又何足患？

又何足患。

秋风萧索，吹在人脸上却极为强劲，似是随时可以在肌肤上划开一道口子，鲜血淋漓。

李赫宰骑马立于高地，极目远望，看着十里外连绵成一片的营寨，淡淡开口：“派个人过去，就说朕想找他们的主帅谈谈。”

顿了两秒后，他又补了个名字。

“李东华。”

会面的地点在双方营寨取中的一片小树林里。

李赫宰是带着一坛梨花酿去的，到达约定地点时，李东华还未到，他便踱着步暗自思忖一会儿该如何开口。

这酒是当年朕与东海约好的，可惜还未实现他便去了，还望汝等在祭奠他的时候，能将这酒祭给他，顺便给他带上一句，是朕对不住他。

或是……

还未等他斟酌到一个恰当的说辞，身后便想起一个冷情至极的声音：“李赫宰。”

李赫宰倏地回身，在看见来者的容颜之时，他的呼吸一滞，墨色的瞳仁里满是不可置信，他试探性的向前走了两步，嚅着双唇小心翼翼的开口，声线颤抖：“东海？”

对方似是极为不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“何事？”他冷声道：“若是没什么要说的，我就走了。”

“李东海！是你对不对？”李赫宰不敢继续上前，双手握成拳定在原地：“你没有死，对不对？”

那人闻言转身就走。

李赫宰见状再也忍不住了，几个跨步追上去，伸手拉住对方的胳膊朝着自己一拽，死死地将人扣进自己的怀里。

“东海，我知道是你，你别走，让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好。”

可还未等李赫宰贪恋够怀里人身上的气息，他的大腿处就传来一阵刺痛，抱着对方的手臂一泄力，就被人反肘击于腹部，闷哼一声倒退了几步。

“混蛋。”李东海回眸睨了一眼身后期期艾艾望着自己的人，手里捏着染透了鲜血的匕首，冷冷的吐出两个字，抬脚想要赶紧离开这个是非之地。

他当初就不该来赴这个什么破约。

“李东华人呢？我是找他来的！”李赫宰冲着李东海的背影喊道。

“长兄已去。”李东海驻了足，微微向后偏了偏头：“真正谋反的人是我，与长兄无关。”

“梨花酿，陪我喝一杯吧。”李赫宰突然放柔了声音转移话题：“当初你答应我的，我一直都记着。”

李东海感觉心里陡然一紧，他咬了咬牙关，深呼吸了好几回，终于转过身，他的眼神落在李赫宰手里的那酒坛子上，唇角勾起一抹讥笑。

一如当年，刺骨寒凉。

他走上前，冲着李赫宰嗤笑了一声：“陛下倒是好记性。”他抬起手，指节轻轻敲了两下酒坛：“可惜那都是些不成器的谎话，我根本不会酿酒，陛下可千万别当了真。”

李赫宰闻言眸色暗了暗，却依旧执拗的盯着面前的人，他腾出一只手捏住对方的手腕，好似对方不答应就不肯放手一般。

李东海挣扎了两下未果，心中怪异的情绪越发明显，他顿时觉得烦躁得很，抬起另一只自由的手便挥向了李赫宰单手拖在掌心里的酒坛。

酒坛落在地上，霎时碎裂，浓醇的酒香在空气中极速蔓延，琼浆玉液渗入泥土，浸湿了草木。

等这一切发生了李东海才意识到自己做了什么，他悻悻地收回手，对方那只握着自己手腕的手此刻也脱了力，他默默地揉了揉手腕：“这回陛下也怕是无能为力了。”

他往后退了两步，意思意思作了个揖：“告辞。”

“东海，你是有多恨我？”晌久，李赫宰从地上收回视线，沙哑的声线里似是溢出了哀切的自嘲。

李东海的身形一顿，随后踏碎了脚下一片金黄的枯叶。

古丘凤凰游，愁亦愁。

自从那日见过李赫宰一面后，李东海觉得自己整个人都变作了一具行尸走肉。

他向以往一样指挥作战，阴厉狠辣如同他预期的一般成了他的代名词，但他的内心突然开始迷惘自己到底要做些什么。

他预想之中的李赫宰不应该是这样的，他本揣测他与对方再次相见只会是仇人见面分外眼红，只有这样才能证明他这些年来做的一切都是正确的。

可是李赫宰与他想象中的截然不同，那人身上涌现的来源于他的悲怆如利剑般刺痛了他的心，这又让他如何心安理得？

谁曾想那竟是最大的变数，扰乱了他所有的计划。

他们一路战到洛安城前，他若进，李赫宰便退，每座城池城门大开，满城百姓沿街而立，弓腰向着他们的新主子。

他期望的是双方红着眼浴血奋杀，他要的是亲手折碎那人该死的傲骨，而不是如今这般模样，扑簌簌地率先便向他臣服。

这叫他如何心安理得！

李赫宰你还当真狠心呐。

洛安城外十里，攻城前一日夜。

李东海独自一人潜出了营寨，寻了一处荒凉之地，执着树枝圈出了块儿空地，奠酒烧纸。

“父皇母后，还有长兄，阿姊，东海发誓，明日，必将复仇。”墨色的眼眸里倒映着星星火光，似是欲将一切都焚毁。

“你们放心，东海谋划了这么多年，为的就是最后一刻，我，定不会心慈手软。”

他垂眸向火堆里扔下又一叠纸钱，这般好似不仅是向亲人下定决心，更像是给自己塞了颗定心丸，逼迫自己摈弃一切杂念，只为明日的放手一搏。

“我恨你。”李东海最后淡淡吐出几个字，眸色昏沉复杂，扔下手里最后一叠厚厚的纸钱，火光在纸缘间若隐若现，顷刻间吞噬了一切，撕裂了夜幕，疯狂的张扬。

他不曾回头，翻身上马，绝尘而去。

耳畔刀戟杀伐，李东海骑于马上，眯起眼睛看了看远处高高耸立着的洛安旗帜，向右侧伸出手。

旁边的人立刻递上了一张名弓，他执箭拉弦，手指一松，便如破竹之势狠狠地没入了远处的旗杆正中。

他反手挂上弓，手持长枪，缰绳一紧，在一声嘹亮的马嘶中向前杀去。

他心底突然冒出一句话，那人说的，背影挺拔，傲气俨然，理应生来如此，浑然天成的上位者。

“朕本是马背上长大的男儿，自是要用马蹄踏出这洛安繁华！”

洛安繁华，那个混蛋如今却要二话不说全部让给他，也不论他愿不愿意受着。

呵，他永远都是那么自以为是。

这一仗终是厮杀入夜，有如当年那个雨火交融的灭国之夜，血流成河，尸横遍野，晚间的狂风冷冽得很，裹杂着浓重的血腥气，令人作呕。

李东海将手里的火把向前一扔，落在那扇曾经囚禁了他将近一年的宫门上，身后的士兵也跟着他的动作，纷纷将自己手里的火把丢了出去，熊熊烈火登时燃起，几乎能点亮这片寂寥残忍的夜。

他骑着马再次踏进了这座印象里奢华尊贵的皇宫，记忆中的流金溢彩早已变得黯淡至极，就连鲜艳的火光也燃不起它原先亮丽的模样。

恍惚间，派去搜查的前锋士兵已经回来禀报，他说了什么李东海没听清楚，只闻身旁的兄长勃然大怒：“你他妈说什么？李赫宰那狗皇帝给跑了？”

他不知道为什么心里蓦然松了口气，他不该这样的。

李东海低头，深深地看了眼在地上伏着的士兵，鲜血浸透了他的衣甲：“派人好好搜上个几番，他要跑，现在也跑不了多远。”

说罢，他便牵了牵缰绳，调转马头。

“你去哪儿？”兄长在他的背后喊道。

李东海回头，声音飘渺空远：“五年了，我好歹也得看看，这个我曾经生活过的地方现在如何了吧？”

其实李东海有一个直觉，他想他应该能猜到李赫宰在哪儿。

西郊行宫。

当年他一把火烧了这座宫，再次来到这里，梨树依旧，只是枝叶早已惨败，漫山枯萎。

眼前的行宫没有进行修复，孤苦伶仃坍塌着的一片废墟，四处都是燃烧后的痕迹。

他引马缓缓向前走着，那些与李赫宰在这里共同度过的日子，不知为何一幕幕涌现在他的脑海里，如此清晰，仿佛就发生在昨日。

他感觉自己的脸上有些湿漉漉的，沾着血渍的手抬起随意抹了两下。

哪怕是残破的墙垣，他依旧能分辨出每堵墙是属于哪个屋的，宫院里每一步的格局构造，那好像是早已慎入血液里的记忆，他根本没能忘掉。

他看见了那棵梨树，曾经他寝宫里的那棵梨树，那棵树下是他的雀儿的坟，他什么都记得。

李东海催马上前，轻轻抚了抚那梨树的老树皮，轻呵了一声，转过马头。

而后他看见了一个身影，连他的骨头都寸寸铭记的身影。

果真。

“你有没有对我，曾经有过，哪怕一丝丝的欢心？”

李东海俯首看向杵在距离自己几尺开外的李赫宰，脸色苍白，一瞬间恍了神。

那人就那么定定的望着他，似乎世间万物在他眼底都化作了尘埃，唯独留有眼前人骑在高马上俯瞰他的身姿。他墨色的眸子里氤氲着深色的悲伤，眼底甚至还徘徊着那么一点点的渴求与希望。

他不该这样。李东海的心里倏地冒出了这个念头，手指下意识攥紧了手里的长枪。

他身下的马似是受了惊，嘶鸣着扬起前提，令他猛然收回了思绪。

“你别以为我不敢杀你。”李东海一手牵制住了缰绳，一手挥枪指向李赫宰，他的手在隐隐发抖，他能很明显的感受到。

他在心底默念着告诉自己，这是因为他太恨了，他恨李赫宰，他必须恨李赫宰。

他们相处了那么久，他早就应该知道李赫宰这个人最是寡情，一言不合就能出手灭了一整个国家，哪里会留恋一个前朝遗孤？如今表现出来的深情就是为了迷惑他，对，就是为了迷惑他！

这个混蛋，十恶不赦，死不足惜！

他看见李赫宰突然笑了一下，唇色殷红，汇聚成肌肤上流淌的鲜血痕迹，触目惊心：“东海，你的手在抖，这样是杀不死我的。”

李东海感觉自己的呼吸变得异常沉重急促，心口传来阵阵钝痛，压得他几乎难以调整喘息，握着长枪的手颤抖得越发剧烈，只得用泛着猩红的眼睛死死瞪着对方。

李赫宰看到李东海的模样，呼吸一滞，他自嘲的讥笑了一声，一瘸一拐的走上前，原本白皙好看的手指已经沾满了血和尘土，他抬起手，缓缓握住眼前微微颤动的枪尖，轻轻抵在自己的心脏前方。

“杀了我吧。”他看向李东海的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛，不该装满了血腥的仇恨。他顿了顿，声线嘶哑：“然后，好好的活着。”

枪尖顺力刺入心口，霎时间鲜血直流。

“是我欠你的，我全都还给你。”

“李东海，你果然下不去狠手。”

李东海缓缓睁开眼，有些疲惫的看向眼前那个怒发冲冠，大声斥责他的人。

“兄长？”他坐正身子，张了张嘴，才发觉自己的声音早已哑得不成样子：“何事？”

面前之人冲过来一把揪住李东海的衣领，咬牙切齿：“你对李赫宰有情！”

李东海闻言一震，抬手挥开对方死命揪着自己衣领的手，避开视线：“兄长莫要胡言。”

“你别以为我不知道！”那人的声音里揉杂着世间最可怖的痛恨：“你明明有机会杀了他，那么大好的机会，你却逃了。”

“你下不去手，没关系，我替下手！”

李东海倏地抬起头：“你说什么？”他的眼底满是不可置信：“他，他……你杀了他了？”

“他受了重伤，与我打斗途中跌落山崖，崖高数十丈，崖底有湍急，他想活命老天都不会帮他。”

李东海垂在身侧的手紧紧握成拳，指甲深深嵌入掌心，却是毫无知觉。

良久，他转身笑了起来，笑得前俯后仰，到几乎快要喘不上气，胸闷窒息：“死了也好，死了也罢。”

眼角或是有水光一闪而过。

“陛下，如今朝廷上下都在议论，您何时启程回邺阳？”一个随身内侍弯腰给李东海递茶的时候，小声询问。

李东海接过茶盅的手一顿：“回邺阳？”他颔首轻抿了一口：“洛安不好吗？”

“邺阳乃是家乡。”

家乡？他的家早就没了。

“陛下非要尝到众叛亲离的滋味儿才能醒悟吗？”

李东海闻言一阵猛咳，他垂眸移开捂嘴的白丝帕，中间一滩新鲜的血迹刺眼夺目。

内侍见状立刻俯身：“陛下保重龙体，奴这就去请御医来诊脉。”

惨白的唇染上了腥红，李东海抬手挥了挥：“不必了，朕的身体朕自己清楚。”

他轻轻抱起放在膝头的兔子，撑着案几缓缓站起身：“去西郊行宫转转吧，那里空气好，梨花遍野，不似这皇宫，乌烟瘴气。”

内侍无言垂首，跟在他身后一步一步跨出了沉重的宫门。

龙涎香散。

李东海病得更重了。

他躺在四处漏风的行宫里，咳嗽声声不断。

前日他已听闻他的旧部接连造反，一腔热血犹如当年，他们热爱他们的家乡，他们要回邺阳，那里才是他们的国都。

是他负了他们，可他已经回不去了。

回不去了，什么都回不去了。

他撑着手肘费力的支起身，伸手去够放在边上的一坛酒，浓醇的梨花酿，酒香四溢。

半梦半醒之间，他似是看见一袭白衣翩翩，修长的手指执着玉扇，徐徐向他走来。

他看见了那人含笑的眼眉，如春风化雨，暖阳如沐，吹散了这满屋寒气，点亮一束虔诚的光芒。

那人在他的床侧缓缓坐下，手里的丝帕氤氲着淡淡的梨花香，轻柔的拭了拭他染红了的唇角。

“东海，跟我回家。”

泪眼徘徊，应是故人来。

完结


End file.
